


aelin's tears

by illyrianbats



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Fluff, Nightmares, rowaelin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyrianbats/pseuds/illyrianbats
Summary: Rowan gets protective because he thinks Aelin's got a nightmare.





	aelin's tears

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: hey guys! i recently became obsessed with rowaelin and i had a fic idea so i decided to give it a go. so, here’s a very short fic. feel free to send requests. 

 

Rowan turned in his sleep and stilled when he felt the missing presence of his mate. His fingers spread across the sheets and his body tensed when it was cold. Aelin hasn’t been in bed for hours and he  _just_ noticed. His eyes snapped open and the sight that greeted him broke his heart.

Aelin was sat cross-legged on a couch nearby and was staring into the wall mindlessly. Usually, her nightmares caused thrashing and crying and even screaming. Rowan used to wish that she stopped crying because the mere sound of it made Rowan want to scour the Earth just to find something to keep his Fireheart away from her nightmares.

What Rowan didn’t expect was that it was more painful to see his wife staring blankly into a wall, tears streaming down her face. Her shoulders shook as she let out a tiny, soundless cry.

Rowan quickly tore the blanket off him and rushed to the side of his Fireheart. Wordlessly, he wrapped both of his arms around her body and brought the side of her face to his chest. Aelin turned her head and buried her face into his chest, breathing in his scent to calm her down. Her hands were clenched into fists, helping her not cry out.

With one last deep inhale of his intoxicating scent, Aelin pulled away, her eyes meeting his green ones. Sadness filled her eyes and Rowan brushed his lips against her hairline. He removed one of his arms around her and brushed away the golden strands of hair that were stuck to her flushed cheeks.

“Fireheart, I’m here. It was just a nightmare. I’m here.”

Aelin just stared at him. And to his bewilderment, she laughed. No, no, she didn’t just laugh. Aelin cackled and tears of joy streams from her eyes. She pulled away from me as she clutched her stomach in laughter.

After about a minute of Rowan staring wide-eyed at his wife as laughter bubbled from her mouth, Aelin scooted back beside Rowan and her laughter died down.

“A book character is died. Relax, Buzzard.” Realisation dawned on Rowan and his tense shoulders sagged with relief. A small smile played on his lips as he wondered how this woman could have such a big heart.

Aelin’s shoulders drooped as she remembered the book character’s death and she buried her face into his neck, tears flowed as she mourned her favourite character’s death.

Rowan immediately wrapped his arms around her frame and kissed the side of her head.


End file.
